Pie Eater Meets Fly Eater
by Spadey
Summary: Pie Eater makes a new friend of an interesting sort...One Shot


_**Note from Author:** As a joke I told my friend I would write a story about her cat, Fly Eater, so yeah I did. And yes the cats name is Fly Eater! I did this in like 15 minutes after eating lots of candy! i love this story because it is so simple and I hope you enjoy it as well- and yes it is rater sillyI know this._

**Pie Eater Meets Fly Eater**

CRUNCH! MUNCH MUNCH!

Pie Eater munched on a piece of bread on his way back to the Lodging House. He skipped down the street careful not to step on the cracks otherwise the Crack Monster would come eat him.

CLOP CLOP!

Pie Eater froze.

The wind whistled.

Pie Eater shrugged and continued to skip.

CLOP CLOP!

Once again our friend froze. Where were the footsteps coming from? He looked around and didn't see anyone. He looked at his bread and looked around again. Before going again he shoved the loaf in his mouth and swallowed it down. "They can't steal my bread!" He thought pleased with himself.

CLOP CLOP!

He stopped again scared once again by footsteps. He looked down at his feet and took a step.

CLOP!

He sighed. "Haha Silly me, It was me own feet!" He thought and lifted his foot to start skipping again.

MEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOAWWWWWW! WAH BAM! HISS HISSS MEOOOOOOOOOOW!

Pie Eater flew through the air screaming like a bat out of hell. A fur ball had landed on his face from out of the sky. "GET OFF ME AHH! A RAT IS ATTACKING ME FACE!" He ran around in a circle unable to see anything.

WHABOOM! SPLAT! Pie ran into a brick wall.

Pie groaned as he lifted his head up a little bit.

"Meow" The animal was sitting on his tummy staring at him.

"Awww your a funny lookin' rat...you almost look like a cat.." Pie eater said aloud to the fuzz ball. "Hey I rhymed! Cat, rat hahah"

"Meow"

Pie Eater stopped laughing and looked at the hairy beast suspiciously. "Your not a rat are you?" He closed an eye and started it down.

"Meow"

"A cat?"

"Meow"

"Really?"

"Meow"

Pie Eater grinned from ear to ear. "A CAT! I HAVE A NEW CAT!" He scooped the feline up and swung it around. He started running towards the lodging house.

CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP MEOW CLOP CLOP MEOW!

Reaching the lodging house he dashed up the stairs making a beeline to the bunkroom. "OK cat. What am I gonna call you?" he asked the animal who sat there stupidly gnawing at its own foot. "Any suggestions?"

"Meow"

"You Silly kitty! I can't call you Spot! There's an incredibly, scrawny, egotistical, stick-like thin, homicidal manic named that already!"

"Meow"

Pie pulled a moldy pie out of his pillow case and set it in front of the cat. Flies buzzed over the top of it and the cat crouched down, its butt high in the air.

"HISS" Gulp! The cat pounced over the pie and swallowed a fly. Then another. Pie laughed at the cat.

"Fly Eater! haha That's your name! _FLY_ Eater and _PIE_ Eater...I rhymed! haha! Fly pie!" Pie started to laugh hysterically.

The cat sat there seriously confused. Pie Eater was going insane over his lame jokes. So Fly Eater got up and looked around the room. It was so big. Fly bobbed his way over to Race's bunk and found a cigar. He bit it and decided it looked like fun and started to shred it apart until a pile of tobacco and paper was left on Race's bunk.

"FLY EATER!" Pie jumped onto races bunk.

"MEEEEEWROOOOOOOOOW!" BAM! Fly Eater smacked into the wall due to the sudden scare by Pie Eater.

"Silly Kitty!" Pie scooped up the striped ball of fuzz and set it on the ground in front of a bowl with a smashed up hot dog in it.

Fly Eater looked at it and started to eat.

Poke Poke!

Fly Eater turned his head. Pie Eater laughed and started to poke the cat with his finger some more.

"Meow"

"I'm Sorry Fly Eater." Pie stopped.

Poke.

The cat again stopped eating and bit Pie's hand.

"HAHAHA Silly Kitty you want play!" In one fast motion Pie grabbed the cat by the nape of its neck as it let out a low terrified, "Meow"

Pie rolled a ball onto the floor, a purple ball, and set Fly Eater down. Fly Eater ran after the ball and jetted into the washroom with it. Moments later he bobbed his way back out with nothing.

"Where's da power ball?" Pie scratched his head and went into the wash room crawling around on the floor.

"Meow" Fly Eater started shredding a shirt with his claws.

"Heya, anybody home?" Blink burst into the room with his signature cheerful grin.

"MROW" Fly Eater dashed under the desk in the corner.

"Blink?" Pie Eater crawled out of the bathroom.

Blink looked at him. "What are you doing, stupid?"

"Fly Eater lost my power ball in the bathroom and I am lookin' for it."

"Riiiight. Who's Fly Eater? Your twin?" Blink said sarcastically looking at him with his good eye.

"No, my new friend, Fly Pie hahah it rhymes! Just like Blink and Pink!" Pie started to laugh.

"Sure..." Blink sat at the desk to write a letter.

"Meow"

"Pie did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Meow"

"THAT!"

"No"

"Meow"

"Stop it Pie!"

"Meow"

"I didn't do it"

"Meow"

"Who did?"

"Meow"

"OW!" Blink screamed and jumped away from the desk. "Something bit me!"

Fly Eater bobbed out from the desk andall he said was, "Meow"

"Silly Kitty. Blinky, it's only Fly Eater!" Pie ran to the cat and hugged it.

Blink stood there stupidly. "Oy...Pie Eater you're insane..."

Pie Smiled. "Insane, pain."

"Meow"

Blink looked at Pie and his cat and threw his hands in the air. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"Meow"

"Meow, ow...I should be a poet!"

"Meow"

**The End**


End file.
